Escrito em Pergaminhos
by Guinevere24
Summary: Ginny ganha um intercambio para Beauxbatons por um ano, onde se torna alguém mais madura e com novos talentos. No natal ocorre o incidente em que seu pai quase morre e ela resolve agradecer a Harry por salva-lo através de pergaminhos, e assim se inicia a troca de correspondência por meses. Harry está preparado para encontrar a "nova" Ginny? ela de fato superou a queda infantil?


É verdade que existem muitos Weasleys, e mais verdade ainda que cada um se destacou de seu próprio modo em Hogwarts, até mesmo seu irmão Ron que de todos sempre teve medo de ser o mais insignificante acabou se destacando ao fazer amizade com Harry e Hermione, formando o infame trio de ouro. Isso só fazia Ginny se sentir mais apagada, a única coisa que a fez se destacar e mesmo assim de uma maneira inegavelmente negativa foi o incidente da câmara: todos tinham medo de se aproximar dela. Todos, exceto Luna Lovegood, que claramente tinha um parafuso fora do lugar e Neville Longbotom, que era excluído até mesmo do seu próprio dormitório, uma vez que Ron era amigo de Harry e Dean de Simas. Mas Ginny nunca reclamou, na verdade ser amiga de pessoas tão... Peculiares sempre lhe foi suficiente, ela sempre se divertia ao ver Luna citando criaturas mirabolantes e Neville sempre se atrapalhando, mas nunca desistindo, e acima de tudo ela se orgulhava em estar rodeada por pessoas que ainda tentavam, ainda viviam, ainda sorriam, mesmo quando todos os outros faziam de suas vidas um inferno ou ignoravam a sua existência. Com a dupla sentia que tinha encontrado seu lugar.

Desde que se entendia por gente Ginny sempre teve uma queda por Harry Potter, e isso não era mais segredo para ninguém exceto para o próprio, e pelos últimos três anos Ginny o admirou de longe, sua paixão chegando a níveis estratosféricos, e antes de encontrar amizade em Luna e Neville, e mesmo depois ela mesmo se sentindo terrivelmente tímida perto de Harry por muitas vezes tentou adentrar naquele escudo que o trio de ouro formava, sempre sendo excluída ou afastada, até que ela foi arrastada para a realidade por Hermione, e com apoio de – ninguém diria- Luna. Depois disso ela resolveu desencanar de Harry, e percebeu que embora ela não fosse muito popular para amizades, ainda atraia alguns olhares masculinos, mesmo não sendo tão curvilínea ou feminina como as outras garotas do seu ano, que apesar de terem treze anos já começavam a desenvolver algumas curvas e volumes que ela ainda mal tinha. Entre os garotos que lhe prestou atenção ela se viu atraída por Michael Corner, e desde o baile de inverno eles vinham se conhecendo melhor, e de fato estava gostando de conhecer o garoto, mas ainda havia um pequeno comichão sempre que ela olhava para Harry, e levando em conta que ele foi seu primeiro amor talvez aquele comichão ficasse ali para o resto da sua vida.

Enquanto procurava uma cabine no trem ela deu uma ultima olhada em Harry, sentindo o familiar comichão, mas como vinha acontecendo nos últimos meses ela não sentiu vontade de segui-lo ou ficar perto. Aquilo foi libertador

Ginny finalmente chegou à toca, mas desde a estação sentiu olhares vindos da sua mãe. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não era possível que ela já tivesse feito algo de errado, certo? Quer dizer, ela mal havia descido do trem! Todos os seus irmãos subiram para seus quartos, e quando ela também estava se preparando para subir sua mãe segurou seu braço e lhe deu aquele olhar de "temos que conversar" ela então torceu que agora que estava namorando a sua mãe não quisesse lhe dar uma segunda dose da conversa "de onde vêm os bebês". Enquanto seguia sua mãe para a cozinha ela voltou a vasculhar a mente para tentar descobrir se fez algo de errado. Rony não descobriu que foi ela quem colocou a aranha falsa, mas extremamente realista na gaveta de meias dele, e se os gêmeos descobriram que foi ela quem colocou pó de mico nas roupas de baixo deles eles nunca denunciariam para a mãe, eles tinham todo um código de trapaça que partilhavam com ela, e nunca falar as trapaças e travessuras para a mãe estava no topo da lista.

Molly se sentou a mesa e fez um gesto para que Ginny se sentasse também, o que ela fez completamente apreensiva.

-Ginny, meu amor. Temos que conversar. Veja bem, você se lembra daquele concurso que você se inscreveu? – Ginny assentiu. Nas férias de natal seu pai lhe mostrou no profeta diário uma promoção para um renomado acampamento bruxo na França, o qual Ginny sempre demonstrou interesse. Além de ser autorizado o uso de magia no local (unicamente para fins educacionais tão como Hogwarts) eram disponibilizados vários cursos que iam de voo avançado à cura, além de um intensivo em francês para alunos estrangeiros ainda não familiarizados com a língua. O local era tão benquisto que geralmente as pessoas que passavam nem que fosse um verão nele e apresentasse bons resultados obtinham uma grande vantagem inicial no campo profissional, além de que recentemente eles começaram a dar aos cinco melhores campistas um ano com as despesas cobertas de intercambio em Beauxbatons. Acontece que esse ano a administração havia disponibilizado um total de quinze bolsas para crianças que conseguisse os convencer com uma redação. Claro que Ginny tentou, mas estava tão certa de que não ia conseguir que havia esquecido completamente o assunto.

Ginny então ficou confusa, ela veio para a cozinha esperando levar uma bronca, então porque sua mãe resolveu falar nesse acampamento? Então com um olhar mais atento para sua mãe ela simplesmente soube. E sem precisar trocar uma palavra mãe e filha estavam gritando e pulando na cozinha. Ao ouvir o barulho os garotos desceram, e quando descobriram a novidade comemoraram juntos.

Ginny partiu três dias depois.

O tempo no acampamento pareceu voar. Ginny descobriu que as aulas de voo avançado não era nada que ela já dominava, mas não podia negar que descobriu um ou outro truque legal. A língua francesa que ela acreditava que seria o mais difícil ela descobriu que era quase natural para ela, mas a sua maior surpresa foi o campo de cura. Ela aprendeu diversos feitiços e se viu gostando de poções sem o morcego velho em cima dela toda hora (embora ela tivesse que ser justa, ele era bem mais compassivo com ela que com o resto dos grifinórios, e mais de uma vez ela o pegou a olhando como se ela o lembrasse alguém, e algumas vezes ela tinha a impressão que ele quase a chamava por outro nome) mas o que surpreendeu era o quanto se podia fazer _sem _magica, tanto com ervas magicas como trouxas. A cura se dava de forma mais lenta, era verdade, mas era ideal para quando você ainda tem o traço magico ou estava sem acesso a varinha. Ela aprendeu a salvar vidas usando manobras de ressuscitação, como respiração boca a boca e massagem cardíaca. Isso a fez se sentir extremamente útil.

Ao fim do curso foi com certa surpresa que ela descobriu que havia ficado entre os cinco alunos que ganhou a bolsa para Beauxbatons. Seus pais ficaram um tanto receosos em deixar sua única menina estudar tão longe, mas Ginny insistiu, lá havia uma grade que normalmente não há em Hogwarts, seria uma experiência e tanto (e um ano sem dar despesas escolares aos pais, mas ela nunca iria falar isso para eles) se ela ia sentir falta dos amigos? Claro que iria! Mas ainda assim era uma chance única. Seus pais acabaram entendendo e autorizando, seus amigos comemoraram seu namorado aparentemente se sentiu abandonado e terminou o namoro, pois segundo ele era impossível passar um ano namorando a distancia quando havia tantas garotas interessantes por perto. Ela surpreendentemente se sentiu aliviada com o fim desse namoro.

Uma das regras da bolsa era de que o acampamento seria sua base nos feriados em que a escola estava fechada, o que era compreensível uma vez que a escola estava bancando todas as despesas, e viagens internacionais não eram das mais baratas mesmo para bruxos. Então foi estranho em vez de ir a King's Cross aparecer no escritório de madame Maxime junto dos outros quatro ganhadores via flu. Por um motivo que ela não conseguia compreender a diretora se viu quase que instantaneamente encantada por ela.

Com o passar dos meses ela se viu mais e mais envolvida com a grade da escola. Além da grade obrigatória a escola se dedicava muito a arte. Ela além de continuar com as aulas de francês (cadeira nova para os alunos vencedores) se viu aprendendo alemão e espanhol. Descobriu que tinha um bom ouvido para piano e violino e acima de tudo se viu encantada pelo balé. Sim, uma dança tão feminina e tão contraria dela, mas ela se descobriu uma bailarina nata, e sua professora se mostrava cada vez mais surpresa com o quão rápido ela aprendia.

Ela teve um romance rápido com um francês que a chamava de firework com um sotaque carregado, mas ela achava encantador. O romance teve fim quando o garoto se viu enciumado com uma carta de Neville. Ela não teve chance de explicar quem ele era, e quando viu o temperamento do garoto não se esforçou tanto para explicar. Não valia a pena. E essa paz se prolongou até a proximidade do natal.

Seu pai quase morreu. E ela não podia estar lá com ele. Segundo as regras da bolsa ela não teria a viagem coberta, e se chegasse o fim das férias e ela não estivesse de volta no colégio perdia a bolsa, e ela sabia que os pais não teriam condições de bancar as duas viagens em um curto espaço de tempo. Mas ela estava disposta a voltar, a abrir mão do intercambio, mas seus pais se negaram, e nem foi pela bolsa.

Eles se sentiam mais seguros com ela longe, protegida, guardada da confusão. E ela estava frustrada. Do que adiantava aprender tanto se quando ela era mais necessária ela era mantida longe igual uma criança? Harry era apenas um ano mais velho que ela, e já lidava com um fardo que ninguém deveria lidar.

Harry

Ele salvou seu pai.

E ela sequer agradeceu.

Ela ficou afundada na poça de auto piedade e sequer agradeceu.

Então ela tomou a decisão. Se seus pais não achavam a ajuda necessária talvez ele achasse, nem que fosse por agradecimento e conversas de apoio.

Ela então se sentou a sua mesa, sem saber como começar, as palavras _caro Harry _queimando em sua visão. Ele a acharia tola? Acharia que ela ainda tinha uma queda infantil por ele? Dar-se-ia ao trabalho de ler? Abanando de vez as inseguranças ela ergueu a cabeça. Era uma pessoa diferente, mais madura, com mais conhecimento, sabia o que queria e o que não queria. Ela sabia que queria agradecer, e mostrar todo o apoio que Harry precisasse, mesmo que não precisasse de muito já que ele tinha Ron e Hermione, mas ainda assim ela agradeceria.

_Caro Harry_

_Queria te agradecer imensamente pelo que você fez pelo meu pai. Os detalhes ainda estão confusos pra mim, já que todo mundo ainda insiste em me tratar como uma criança, mas isso não importa. O que importa é que se não fosse por você eu teria perdido alguém extremamente importante para mim, e quero que saiba que eu estou aqui para te apoiar em qualquer coisa, desde um dia de tédio a um pesadelo horrível. Sei que você deve ter pessoas com quem contar e com quem se sente mais a vontade para conversar, mas se não lembre-se que é mais fácil desabafar quando você esta com uma pena e um pergaminho na mão. Com todo carinho_

_Ginny Weasley._

Muito tempo depois que a coruja já havia sumido no horizonte Ginny continuou a encarar a noite como um enigma interessante. Talvez ele respondesse de uma forma formal declinando de sua oferta, ou sequer respondesse, mas o que importava é que a bandeira branca havia sido estendida.


End file.
